I'll Tell You a Story
by ClaraO
Summary: -Edward!  - ya habían pasado varios días desde ese dia. Ahora estaba todo normal.-Dime, Bella?Era ahora o nunca.-Te voy a contar una historia./ pesimo Summary Leanlaa!


**I'll Tell You a Story**

**Bella Pov **

Odio la lluvia. ¿Qué le habrá pasado? Porque no llego? Me había citado con mi amigo, mi mejor amigo, pero hay un problema. El **NO** llego, estaba rodeada de parejitas que caminaban bajo la lluvia con paraguas. … pero no importa ,no me importa que no llegara, lo amaba y siempre lo esperaría, pero tenía que hacer algo. AHORA. Lo quería a mi lado. Lo quería, más que eso, lo Amaba.

.

.

.

**-**Edward! - ya habían pasado varios días desde _ese_ dia. Ahora estaba todo normal.

-Dime, Bella?

Era ahora o nunca.

-Te voy a contar una historia.

El me miro sorprendido. Seguramente porque yo era muy celosa con respecto a mi arte de escribir… pero esta era mi única oportunidad de decirle.

-No me mires así, es para el proyecto de los niños del albergue.- yo no estudiaba literatura pero me encantaba escribir, para todos.

-vale

-siéntate

-¿Por qué?

-por que así será mejor, solo hazlo

-Había una vez, en un lugar muy lejano…

-¿no tienes algo más original?- se mofaba mi amigo

-cállate, como decía: en un lugar muy lejano, donde no te dolían los ojos al mirar al sol y donde la lluvia acariciaba suavemente, donde el verde de los bosques era brillante y único. En la época donde Blanca nieves cuidaba a los siete enanitos y cenicienta había perdido su zapatilla…

-Eso es plagio- me interrumpió

-no lo es, no voy a hablar de ellas

-vale, sigue

- Existía una chica, que no era propiamente una princesa. Se llamaba…-vacile, no tenía un nombre.

-Anne?- dijo ayudándome. Por eso lo amaba.

-si Anne, ella era una chica sencilla, pero alguien la veía especial. Un joven con muchos secretos, que solo ella conocía.

-¿Quién? – pregunto interesado, solté unas risitas.

-Un joven acomodado del reino , un conde-

-como se llama?

-no estoy segura –le dije sonriendo

-Rogan?

-Si, el conde de Green Vist, el Conde Rogan, Anne estaba enamorada de Rogan, pero el no sabia. Al ser Rogan tan apuesto tenía a medio Reino –en lo que mujeres respecta- detrás de él.

Anne esperaba sinceramente que Rogan la viese, no solo como a la amiga incondicional, sino como a una esposa. Pero él no lo hacia. Entonces un dia, el dia de…- hice una pausa, al acordarme de ese _Dia_- de la feria del Reino, Rogan quedo de encontrarse con Anne. Pero no llego. Nunca llego. Anne se quedo bajo la lluvia y se dio cuenta de que solo sueños le quedaban. Que _Su _ Rogan, no era suyo.

En ese momento levante la vista y lo vi mirándome fijamente. Había entendido hacia donde iba el cuento. Sentía las gotas de lluvia golpear sobre el techo, me di media vuelta y me dispuse a salir. Yo era una chica muy impulsiva, no pensaba las cosas que hacia.

Empecé a correr por la calle, empapándome.

-Bella!

Me detuve. No, no puede ser que venga hasta aquí a rechazarme.

-Voltéate

Le obedecí. Estaba empapado, pero con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Tal vez Rogan no sabía que debía acudir al encuentro. Tal vez el amaba a Anne, pero temía no ser correspondido. Tal vez por eso no fue.

-Tal vez.

-Pero no me comportare como Rogan, nunca más

Me tomo por la cintura y me beso. Esto no era como en mi cuento ó mi loca imaginación. No. Esto era mucho mejor.

Anude mis piernas a su cintura y profundizamos el beso.

Con las respiraciones aceleradas, nos separamos. el se veía Radiante.

-¿Cómo termina la Historia?

-Pues…

-No me digas "Vivieron felices para siempre" porque vomitare- solté una pequeña carcajada

-Bueno, se peleaban muy seguido pero Rogan siempre la callaba a besos, tuvieron muchos niños y envejecieron felices… ¿te parece asi?

-me encanta, mi querida Anne, no te volveré a dejar esperando bajo la lluvia. Solo dime si

-si a que?

-¿quiere ser mi novia?

-pues veamos… por supuesto, soy despistada, no estúpida.- me volvió a besar.

Pelearemos muy seguido pero Edward siempre me callará a besos, tendremos muchos niños y envejeceremos Felices… o al menos eso espero. Puede que la historia Varié, pero si Edward esta en ella, todo será espectacular.

**(N/A: Me paso de cursi? No lo creo. Este fic es algo … no lo se, lo invente cuando precticaba mi ingles… y lo hacia mientras decía palabras al azar :D )**


End file.
